Gasman
Gasman (real name, John) is the main character in the Dark Days. He doesn't talk, but makes up for it with his deadly accuracy, as he is shown to shoot a Crabhead off of Boot without killing him, being able to shoot a gas can in a horde of zombies, and threw a spear into a charging runner's eye, killing it. Gasman seemed to have prefered a crossbow and semi-automatic before switching to an Uzi and a Pistol as his preferred guns. History Not much is known of Gasman other than the fact he doesn't talk nor make sounds. He first appeared making "rounds" including luring Zombies by his house and blowing up a car bomb with a code "666" before Jake and the group showed up in his town to which Gasman arrived and saved them. After some time, Gasman encountered a Runner or an advanced Zombie which with difficulty, Gasman killed. After this, he and Boot saved Jake and Harry from an army of Zombies lead by the ghost of Tony. After this they arrived at the home of Sara and her father who joined them and went on the road. Shortly after which Tony again attacked and killed Sara's father. They retreated to the Wastelands where they were captured by the KOV. Gasman was sent into the Wastelands only to find two new friends who helped him survive. Gasman participated late in the battle of the KOV stronghold, providing assistance to the KOV, and helping an unconsious Hope to safety. After the battle he was shown to be celebrating with Dave and Kate. In Season 3, it's revealed that Gasman not only remembers how to read and write, but his real name is John, he thinks his nickname Gasman is "dumb" and no matter what happens to Jake, who has been suffering from the infection, Gasman tells him he is on Jake's side. Also, it seems he and Hope have feelings for one another, as Gasman nearly allowed her to remove his helmet. Later, when it is revealed Jake is infected by Robert, Gasman/John initially was distraught by the news, walking away from Jake, but came to his defense, pointing a gun to Robert's head when he was willing to kill Jake. Jake told Gasman to put the gun down, accepting his fate. Gasman thought for a second before putting the gun down. Trivia *Gasman is similar to Barney as Gasman **He doesnt/rarely talks **Is an excellent shot **Seems to be a good friend of Jake/Jackson *In early episodes of The Dark Days, every time Gasman found a new weapon, he would switch it with his old one, even if it was the same thing. *Gasman is also seen during a flashback of the old man in the KOV camp. he appears from behind one tank before walking a few feet and turning a corner out of sight. It is possible he was apart of the military before the outbreak. *On April 7,2013. Xanderdarkeye confirmed Gasman is the main character of The Dark Days. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Dark Days